Łaska Czyściciela Światów
Dawno dawno temu, w społeczeństwie elfów żył sobie nieszczęśliwy elf, noszący imię Andon. Elfy, przebywając wśród swoich zwykle dogadują się wyśmienicie i są - pomimo pozornej melancholii - szczęśliwe ze swej doli. Andon jednak taki nie był. Bowiem Andon był półdrowem, dzieckiem zrodzonym z krótkiego małżeństwa jakie jego matka zawarła w czasie gdy poselstwo drowów z podmroku przebywało na powierzchni. Z czasem jednak wybuchła awantura, podczas której nawet polała się krew i kilka osób straciło życie. Dlatego drowy wówczas wygnano z powrotem pod ziemię, do ich braci - i źle ich wspominano. Jednym z tych, których wygnano był jego ojciec. Syn został sam z matką, a reszta rodziny go nie lubiała, bo małżeństwo jego matki było zawarte tylko z nieroztropnej decyzji jej samej oraz jej ukochanego (a ich wcześniejsza znajomość była dość krótka). Chłopiec wyróżniał się też typową dla półdrowów szarawą skórą i białawymi włosami - dlatego wyglądał osobliwie w mieście czystych elfów. Odziedziczył też po ojcu charakter... Andon był typowo dla drowów nieprzyjemny. Nie był zły, ale nie potrafił lubić innych i nie rozumiał tego. Zdarzało się, że inne elfy po poznaniu takiej osobliwości jak ów półdrow były nim zainteresowane i podchodziły do niego z optymizmem i sympatią. On jednak swym sarkazmem, złośliwą szczerością i narzekaniem na swą złą dolę zniechęcał każdego. Tak więc Andon nie miał przyjaciół wśród elfów - a i znajomych miał niewielu, w dodatku takich z jakimi raczej się nie kontaktował (bo nie chciał psuć relacji, jak to było z każdym gdo go lepiej poznał i spędził z nim więcej czasu) i poprzestawał na powitaniach gdy przelotnie się spotkali. (A i poza elfami nikogo nie znał, bo elfy mają to do siebie że w zamkniętych społecznościach stają się dość samolubne.) Andonowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo uważał że zawsze poradzi sobie sam - towarzystwo było dlań zbędnym dodatkiem. Zajmował się swoimi sprawami i było mu z tym dobrze. Do czasu, aż w wieku około dwudziestu lat (czy raczej w elfim odpowiedniku tego wieku - bo elfy dorastają inaczej niż ludzie) odkrył, że każdy w końcu odczuwa potrzebę znalezienia sobie drugiej połówki. Interesował się dziewczętami, a czasem nawet podtrzymywał znajomości. Nabrał nawet humoru, choć osobliwego... Miał bowiem tą cechę, że nie uznawał swoich wad za nic złego (może poza drowim pochodzeniem - to uważał za główną wadę). Nie potrzebował naprawienia tego, co dotychczas psuło mu relacje: swojego nastawienia i charakteru. Wręcz próbował nim zaimponować towarzystwu, wykazać się cechą jaką nie mają inni. A jeśli subtelnym elfom się to nie podobało, uznawał ich za przemądrzałych i tym bardziej ich irytował, by zerwali znajomość - wtedy była to ich wina. Zawadiacko szukał sobie takiej, której te cechy by się podobały. Zwracał uwagę nieustannym zamyśleniem, rozdrażnieniem i smutkiem (oraz urodą, bo nawet jak na elfa był całkiem urodziwy), a potem śmiał się ze zdenerwowania i niechęci innych. I nie uważał tego za błędne podejście. Do samego końca... W końcu jednak Andon poczuł coś więcej niż zwykłą ochotę do pewnej elfki. Nie stawiał oporu zauroczeniu i po pewnym czasie jego jak dotąd chłodne serce opanowane zostało przez silne, młodzieńcze zakochanie - i to nie kierowane pożądaniem, a czystą miłością. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej potrzeby więzi z kimkolwiek innym. Dlatego zaczął podchodzić do ukochanej z ostrożnością. Chciał przekazać jej, że zawsze czuł się gorszy od innych i wiedział, że jego wady da się naprawić, że potrzebuje kogoś bliskiego, kto pokocha odstającego od innych, nieoficjalnego wyrzutka. Jednak to mu się nie powiodło. Długo zwlekał z próbą podzielenia się uczuciami z wybranką - i przez ten czas popełnił błąd polegający na próbie udawania wyluzowanego i pozbawionego emocji. Spróbował relacji z nią, jednak zachowywał się tak jak zwykle i zniechęcił ukochaną ku sobie. Tolerowała jego towarzystwo wśród młodych elfów, ale nie chciała z nim rozmawiać i nawet gdy Andon jasno okazywał co doń czuje, odganiała go z irytacją. Andon postanowił być cierpliwy - a nuż jego wybranka zmieni zdanie. Miała na to sporo czasu, bo elfy starzeją się długo... Co jakiś czas tylko nieśmiale podchodził, niczym jaszczurka wychodząca na słońce, by sprawdzić czy elfka nie zmieniła zdania lub by przelotnie powiedzieć jej coś miłego. A w międzyczasie zdarzały się chwile, gdy cierpiał okropnie z nieodwzaemnionej miłości i nie rozumiał (nie uznając swych prawdziwych wad za wady), czemu akurat jemu musiało się przytrafić to nieszczęście. Wszakże tyle elfów - nawet nieprzyjemnych lub jak na elfy brzydkich - żyło w szczęśliwych związkach: niektórzy od razu po dorośnięciu, za pierwszym razem znajdywali sobie wybranka lub wybrankę, a prawie każdy był w małżeństwie (a jeśli nie, to tylko z wyboru, bo była to szczęśliwia społeczność elfów). Dlatego pewnego wieczoru - jednego z tych smutnych - wpadł na osobliwy pomysł. Oto postanowił modlić się do każdego z bóstw o powodzenie w miłości. Dlatego zmawiał każdego wieczoru modlitwę nie tylko do bogini Hanali Celanil co patronuje miłości, ale też do każdego z elfich bóstw, których dogmaty przynajmniej miały coś wspólnego z miłością. Każdego wieczoru modlił się do innego, z listy jaką sobie przygotował. Andon nie był religijny i nie uważał, by bogowie się nim opiekowali - bo niby czemu opiekować się dzieckiem drowa i czystej elfki. Modlił się rzadko, a imiona bóstw powtarzał głównie przelotnie wzywając ich pomocy, tak jak my mawiamy "Boże" czy "Jezu". Teraz jednak uznał, że może któreś otoczy go łaską i nastąpi cud, bo co to dla bóstwa jeden cud. Dlatego modlił się do różnych bóstw o różne cuda, które jednak zawsze sprowadzały się do odwzajemnionej miłości. W zależności od dogmatu bóstwa składał mniej lub bardziej fantazyjne prośby; tak jak boga czasu i długowieczności Labelasa prosił o długie i spokojne życie - w miłości. Ale cud się nie stał, choć wymienił w cowieczornych modlitwach każdego dobrego boga, składając iście fantazyjne modły. Rozczarowany Andon utwardził się w przekonaniu że bogowie się nim nie interesują i bardziej niedbale podszedł do modlitw. Skoro żaden z bogów nie interesuje się nieszczęśliwym półdrowem, to czemu nie spróbować z innymi? I z tą myślą poszedł do biblioteki (bo żył w mieście bogatym, gdzie i piękna biblioteka była, a w niej liczne woluminy), sięgnął po księgę w której wymienione były wszystkie bóstwa odbierające boską cześć... I póż żartem, pół serio, spisał sobie wszystkich bogów, dobrych i złych, których dogmaty mogły mieć coś wspólnego z miłością. Tak więc zmówił modlity do bogów ludzkich, krasnoludzkich, a nawet bóstw różnych dziwnych ras i stworów. Nie bał się nawet modlić do istot strasznych, takich jak Malcanthet, demonicznej władczyni żądzy i sukubów, byle by otrzymać jedno odwzajemnienie miłości. Ale i złe bóstwa miały go najwyraźniej w poważaniu. Aż po jednej modlitwie przyszło mu do głowy coś nowego. Gdy tak leżał w łóżku i przed zaśnięciem z żalem myślał o swej miłości, pomyślał sobie: "Wiem, co uczynię by mnie kochała. Pewnego wieczoru pójdę za nią, wyśledzę ją i dowiem się gdzie mieszka. Tam następnie w środku nocy podłożę ogień. Gdy płomienie ogarną dom, wtargnę do środka, znajdę ją i wyciągnę stamtąd. Gdy uratuję jej życie, będzie niemalże zobowiązana by mi je poświęcić, tak ja ja chciałbym poświęcić jej swoje. A ogień nie stanie mi na drodze, nie sparzy i nie zabije, bo Władca Ognia mnie ochroni." Tak, Władca Ognia! Bowiem na kilka minut przed tą myślą Andon pomodlił się do kolejnego z tych osobliwych bóst które sobie spisał na liście. Tym bóstwem był nikt inny jak Garyx - Władca Ognia, Czyściciel Światów, Niszczyciel Wszystkiego. Chaotyczny i straszliwy, smoczy bóg płomieni, zniszczenia... ale i odnowienia. Tą dziedzinę Andon uznał za adekwatną i dlatego zamieścił Garyxa na liście bóstw do składania próśb. I pomodlił się do niego o odnowienie jego życia uczuciowego. Andon miał poczucie, że oto jedno z bóstw postanowiło okazać mu łaskę. I nie był tego pewien, ale... Na wskutek desperacji podejrzenie o spełnienie próśb po pewnym czasie stało się pewnością, że oto któreś z bóstw obiecało mu nowe, szczęśliwe życie przy ukochanej. I po pewnym czasie był już zdesperowany i gotów do działania. Po spotkaniu swej ukochanej pewnego dnia poszedł za nią, nie ujawniając się przed nią. Dotarł w dzielnice miasta do jakich nie zachodził (bo miasto było dość duże). Tam znalazł jej dom. Był duży, ewidentnie niejedna rodzina w nim mieszkała... A gdy dom duży, ciężej się wydostać gdy wszystko płonie - ktoś, kto doprowadzi do wyjścia jest zbawieniem... A i jego konstrukcja sprawiała wrażenie łatwopalnej. Wtedy rozwiał swe wątpliwości. Wszedł tam i pytając pierwszego lepszego mieszkańca dowiedział się, w której części domu mieszka jego ukochana. Na jednym z wyższych pięter, więc wyskoczyć przez okno nie może, musi uciekać długim korytarzem do odległego wyjścia... Andon nigdy nie był świadkiem pożaru. Nie widział na własne oczy jak straszny to kataklizm. Zatem pewnej nocy przyszedł tam z wazą pełną łatwopalnego oleju, hubką i pochodnią. Szedł wzdłuż pustych ulic, pod osłoną mroku - jego sylwetkę widać było tylko w świetle magcznych latarni, które słabo oświetlały ulice. Ochlapał ścianę w najwrażliwszych miejscach - a także przy wyjściach - i połączył te plamy jednym ciagiem, by ogień rozszedł się łatwiej. A po tym nastąpił kataklizm. Nocną ciszę przecięło traskanie iskier i syczenie, a ciemność rozjaśnił płomień. W ciągu kilku minut ogień - być może napędzany czymś więcej niż zwykłym paliwem, może jakąś straszną mocą - rozszedł się po całym domu i dało się słyszeć krzyki. Mieszkańcy zaczęli wyskakiwać, ale jedna postać wpadła do domu, gdy ten cały już stał w płomieniach. Andon nie widział swej miłej wśród tych, którzy uciekli. Gdy mijając uciekinierów szedł przez płonące korytarze i klatki schodowe, odnosił wrażenie, że ogień jakby rozchodził się przed nim, tworząc ścieżkę. Drogę ku odrodzeniu. Szedł nią szybko, zdecydowanie. Coś podpowiadało mu, gdzie szukać ukochanej. Gdzie są drzwi do mieszkania - być może jej mieszkania, być może całej jej rodziny. Teraz to nic nie znaczyło, bo wszystko stało w płomieniach. Gdy tak szedł wiedząc, że jego ukochana na niego czeka, nie myślał o niczym. Czuł, że nie musi nad niczym myśleć, bo każdy jego krok przybliża go ku przeznaczeniu. Kierowała nim wola boska. Gdy był blisko, nikt już nie uciekał, nikt go nie mijał. Wokół wszystko płonęło - poza drogą przed nim. Poza drzwiami w jakimś mieszkaniu. Wiedział, że podąża drogą wyznaczoną mu przez smoczego boga. Kto czeka za drzwiami na ratunek. Drzwi zablokowane były od zewnątrz belką, która jednak płonęła tylko na końcu, zatem bez obaw złapał ją i odwalił. I otworzył drzwi. Ujrzał swą ukochaną. Wieńczyła ona drogę wśród płomieni jaka się przed nim ujawniała. Leżała martwa na podłodze, a jej ciało w niektórych miejscach już płonęło. Poznał ją tylko po proporcjach ciała i włosach. Być może zginęła z gorąca za zablokowanymi drzwiami, może zatruła się dymem lub udusiła z braku powietrza - teraz pochłaniał ją ogień, który Andon wywołał. Półdrow otworzył usta i jakby nie zareagował. Stał tak tylko w drzwiach i patrzył na kraniec swej drogi - ciało leżące wśród płomieni. Nie wiedział, nie pamiętał już czego się spodziewał przez cały ten czas. Nie pamiętał swoich uczuć, tego co nim kierowało. Jakby wszystko to nagle umarło i straciło znaczenie. Czy coś jeszcze miało się wydarzyć? Jakiś cud? Niby jaki? Wszystko się skończyło. Nie wiedział, czy uczynił coś źle czy też został oszukany. I wtedy z tego mentalnego paraliżu wyrwał go złośliwy, niemalże smoczy głos - być może usłyszał go tylko w swej głowie, a być moze dobiegł on z płomieni. Nie bluźnij mi, Andonie! Czyżbyć oskarżał mnie o kłamstwo? Zabawne, jakbym cokolwiek ci obiecał. Podsunąłem ci do głowy tylko myśl, którą pochopnie zrealizowałeś. Ale prosiłeś mnie o cud, o błogosławieństwo - zatem dobrze, udzielam ci go! Twoje życie to porażka, to błąd. Zawsze byłeś stracony. Jesteś niczym. Oto moje błogosławieństwo: teraz możesz obrócić je w popioły, spalić je i zyskać na nowo. Śmiało, wejdź w ogień, zbliż się do ukochanej! Spłoń obok niej! Andon nie oglądał się, ale wiedział że ścieżka wśród płomieni już nie istnieje - ogień był wszędzie wokół niego, zbliżał się. Mógł już tylko uciekać. Oczywiście, możesz uciec. Ale odrzucać to, o co się prosiło - iście osobliwe! Oto udzielam ci swego błogosławieństwa. Oczyść się z tego nędznego życia, pozbądź się go! Możesz uciec, przez ogień, zaduch, do zbawiennego zewnętrza. Ale na cóż ci to? Twoje życie nie ma wartości, jest porażką, nawet gorzej - jest niczym. Do ognia z nim! Co jest lepsze - ból teraz, czy ból przez całą tą żałosną egzystencję, przez całe życie, ból z poczucia błędu i zbrodni, ból od szram i blizn jakie wyrządzą ci płomienie liżące twe ciało podczas ucieczki? Więc dobrze, uciekaj! Lub przyjmij moje błogosławieństwo i zakończ swe katusze na zawsze - wybieraj! Wtedy dopiero Andon poczuł straszliwe gorąco jakie roztaczał ogień wokół niego, zaduch jaki panował w płonącym domu, gdzie powietrza już prawie nie było, a tylko spalenizna i dym. Jednak ogień wciąż go nie obejmował. Jakby ktoś wciąż dawał mu wybór, ale do tego wyboru popędzał... Popędzał bardzo mocno. Andon zrobił krok do przodu i wkroczył w ogień. Od razu poczuł przeraźliwe gorąco, pożogę przebijające jego but. Jednak nie wycofał się i stanął w płomieniach, tuż przed szczątkami swej ukochanej. Objęły go płomienie. Czuł straszliwy ból, czuł jak jego skóra zwęgla się i pęka, jak z tych pęknięć tryska krew. Czuł, jak jego wargi, uszy i inne członki zaczynają schnąć i płonąć. Jak ogień trawi mu mięśnie i gotuje mu wnętrzności. Nie zamknął oczu, a te rychło wyschły. Jednak gdy stracił wzrok, nie widział ciemności. Dalej widział ogień. Wreszcie - czy to zupełnie umierał, czy to stanie w ogniu sprawiało mu zbyt wielki ból w nogach - opadł na ziemię i skonał. Ale nie ujrzał mroku. Widział ogień. Niemający źródła, nieskończony płomień. A słyszał śmiech. Śmiech tego samego Garyxa, który wcześniej do niego przemawiał. Smoczy bóg śmiał się szyderczo i radośnie z jego udręki, z jego śmierci, z jego rozpaczy i niemocy. I z tego, jak jego bezwartościowe życie było właśnie w tym ogniu przetapiane boską wolą, przekuwane i tworzone na nowo. Jak z bezwartościowego stawało się nowe i pełne potencjału. Andon z rykiem zerwał się z podłogi, rozrywając płonące ciało, z którego wyskoczył. Zwęglonego ciała, które kiedyś mieściło jego duszę. Ciała, które za łaską Garyxa zgodził się spalić do cna wraz z dawnym umysłem. Jego wspomnienia wciąż płonęły - z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej zapominał kim jest... a raczej był... i co tu robi. Ze spalonych już do kości zwłok elfki którą dawniej kochał wyrwała się istota, taka sama jak on - czerwony smok, smocze pisklę jak świeżo wyklute z jajka złożonego w gorących popiołach. To była jego ukochana. Garyx jej również dał życie. Dwa smoczątka spojrzały na siebie i widząc że dom - już gaszony magią wody przez elfich strażaków - rychło może się zawalić, wyskoczyły przez zawaloną ścianę i rozłożyły skrzydła do lotu. Zgodnie, napędzani instynktem stadnym (bo najmłodsze smoki wcale nie są tak aspołeczne jak dorosłe) odlecieli obok siebie ku pobliskim górom - bo elfie miasto leżało u zbocza gór. Tam znaleźli jaskinię, w której się zadomowili - uprzednio spaliwszy ognistym dechem hobgoblina który tam mieszkał. Takie właśnie było błogosławieństwo Garyxa. Andon spalił swe ciało, swą ukochaną, swe życie i pozwolił smoczemu bóstwu utworzyć wszystko na nowo; swoje życie i samego siebie - jako smoka który od małego powiązany był ze swą dawną wybranką. A co moc boska połączy, tego ziemska nie rozłączy. Andon i jego wybranka nigdy się nie rozstali. Nie pamiętali nigdy swych dawnych relacji, a ich charaktery (choć wciąż różne i nawet podobne do dawnych) były teraz wspólnie smocze, zatem dogadywali się dobrze. Razem się wychowali, razem polowali, razem gromadzili skarby. Razem wychowywali swe dzieci - piękne smoczęta. Razem wzbudzali postrach w sercach potworów z tych gór i razem pustoszyli okoliczne miejscowości oraz mordowali i łupili podróżnych. Miasto w którym żyli za swego dawnego życia obróciło się w końcu w spalone ruiny, bowiem leżało najbliżej ich leża. Zachowali charaktery i upodobania całkiem podobne do dawnych (acz i te Garyx im pozmieniał wedle smoczych zasad). Nie pamiętali jednak nic ze swych dawnych żyć, tylko swe imiona. Czasem, bardzo rzadko, w snach lub majakach zdarzały im się wspomnienia z elfiej przeszłości, ale nie wierzyli w nie i traktowali je jako coś będącego bardziej przypadkowymi przemyśleniami i majaczeniem niż cieniami rzeczywistości. Szczególnie Andon - jemu czasem przypominały się strzępy przeszłości, głównie z tych chwil gdy swą mocą obejmował go Garyx. Ale niewiele myślał o tych przypadkowych wymysłach i nie uwierzył w nie nigdy.